comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncanny X-Men
Uncanny X-Men is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Uncanny X-Men #3: 13 Mar 2013 Current Issue :Uncanny X-Men #4: 10 Apr 2013 Next Issue :Uncanny X-Men #5: 24 Apr 2013 Status Twice-monthly (sometimes monthly) series. Characters Main Characters *'Cyclops/Slim "Scott" Summers' - Leader of the X-Men and co-headmaster of Xavier's School. Can shoot concussive beams of force from his eyes, and must wear ruby glasses to control those beams. Widower of Jean Grey; is now romantically involved with Emma Frost. *'The White Queen/Emma Frost' - Former enemy of the X-Men, no an ally and co-headmaster of Xavier's School. A powerful telepath who can also turn her body into a hard diamond-like substance. Romantially involved with Scott Summers. *'Magneto' *'Magik' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Uncanny X-Men #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Uncanny X-Men #3 Past Storylines Wandering Star Issues #469-471. Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10. "The origin of the team that spawned a movie franchise! Telepathic teacher Charles Xavier assembles his first recruits--yclops, Angel, Iceman, Beast and Marvel Girl and trains them to use their unique genetic gifts for the betterment of mankind." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108459 *'Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #11-21. "The origin of Professor X! The birth of the Juggernaut! The end of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants! The coming of the Sentinels! And the mystery of the Mimic!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785109838 *'Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #22-31. "See the original X-Men battle Count Nefaria and his super-villain army, face the menace of the Locust and Kukulkan, meet their new member Mimic , and puzzle over the mystery of Factor Three and their agents, Ogre and Banshee." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785112693 *'Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #32-42. "This is the original X-Men: ReLoad featuring the team’s first new costumes and the death of Professor X! So hold onto your hats as the X-Men go toe-to-toe against Juggernaut, the Mole Man, Mekano, the Changeling and more menaces than any other mutants' muster could match! Featuring guest appearances by Spider-Man and Dr. Strange, these classic tales are a must-have." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116079 *'Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #43-53. "Buckle down your mortarboards, students of Marvel's merry mutants, 'cause we've got a summer crash course in X-Men classics coming your way! Lesson 1: It ain't easy being an X-Man. No sooner has their mentor, Professor X, died than who shows up but Magneto and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants! Only a study in teamwork with Earth's Mightiest Heroes can help our grieving heroes make the grade! Lesson 2: Think twice before inviting family over. A friendly house call from the Juggernaut or Polaris, the daughter of Magneto himself, isn't the summertime bliss the brochure may have described! Lesson 3: Battling a bevy of baddies including Mesmero, Blastaar, the Red Raven, Warlock and Computo may cause cramps. Be sure to stretch before jumping into this pool! And for extra credit you can pull an all-nighter with the origins of Iceman and Beast, along with a rare solo story featuring the Angel!" *'Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #54-66. "1969: The X-Men, Marvel’s poorest selling title, flagging in sales and on the verge of cancellation, was in dire need of a shot in the arm. A new direction. A new vision. Enter Roy Thomas and Neal Adams, and True Believer, you had better grab onto your hat and get ready for one of the most amazing evolutions in Marvel history! These two titanic talents threw caution to the wind with sensational stories that brought the X-Men in synch with the thriving youth culture of the late ’60s. Adams’ lavish and dynamic visuals merged with Thomas’ challenging and contemporary stories to create a comic book series that throbbed with the pulse of the times like none other. Prepare yourself for the introduction of mutant mainstay Havok, the vampiric villain Sauron, the Mutates, and X-Man-to-be Sunfire! Not to mention, the Living Pharaoh, a classic team-up with Ka-Zar in the Savage Land, as well as the return of Magneto and Professor X!" - (forthcoming, April 2006) *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #94-100 plus Giant Size X-Men #1. "" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111921 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #101-110. "Ever expanding their ranks, the Children of the Atom combat the evils threatening both mutants and humans -- like the Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy, Magneto, The Imperial Guard, The Starjammers, Weapon Alpha and Warhawk." - WorldCat - ISBN 078511193X *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #111-121. "Hated and feared by a world they are sworn to protect, the X-Men face off against some of their most unforgettable foes – including Magneto, Mesmero, Garrok the Petrified Man, Sauron, Moses Magnum and Alpha Flight." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111948 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #122-131 & Annual #3. "Experience the thrills and excitement of these classic tales as the X-Men battle the mutant menace Proteus, the trickster Arcade (with a little help from the web-slinging wonder, Spider-Man!) and the White Queen! Witness the emergence of Jean Grey as the Phoenix; Colossus’ transformation into the Proletarian; and the first-ever appearances of Emma Frost, the Hellfire Club, disco-queen Dazzler and Kitty Pryde!" *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #132-140 & Annual #4. "The Dark Phoenix Saga! Gathered together by Professor Charles Xavier to protect a world that fears and hates them, the X-Men had fought many battles, been on adventures that spanned galaxies, grappled enemies of limitless might, but none of this could prepare them for the most shocking struggle they would ever face. One of their own members, Jean Grey, has gained power beyond all comprehension, and that power has corrupted her absolutely! Now they must decide if the life of the woman they cherish is worth the existence of the entire universe." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116982 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #141-150. "Feared, hated and now on the road to extinction, Marvel's Children of the Atom face a bleak future of mutant concentration camps and a world where heroes are a thing of days gone past. Only by leaping back through time can Kitty Pryde's future self hope to stop the events that created this dystopian nightmare!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130136 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #151-159 & Annual #5, plus Avengers Annual #10. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135138 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 8' - Collects vol. 1 #161-167 & Annual #6, plus Special Edition X-Men #1 & Marvel Treasury Edition #26-27. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785158707 *'The X-Men Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-31. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129588 *'The X-Men Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #32-66, plus Avengers #66, Ka-Zar #2-3, Marvel Tales #30, and Not Brand Echh #4 & 8. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785153071 *'Uncanny X-Men Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #93-131 & Annual #3, plus Giant-Size X-Men #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785185690 - (forthcoming, September 2013) *'X-Men: Lifedeath' - Collects vol. 1 #53, 186, 198, 205, 214. "Visionary artist Barry Windsor-Smith takes on the Uncanny X-Men as Storm and Forge find themselves trapped on a primitive paradise world with no hope of escape! Spiral and Lady Deathstrike target Wolverine for death! And Dazzler is hunted by the Marauders, with only the X-Men to save her! Plus: The original X-Men go toe-to-toe against Blastaar, deadly menace from the Negative Zone." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785155244 - (forthcoming, July 2011) *'X-Men: The Dark Phoenix Saga' - Collects vol. 1 #129-138, plus Classic X-Men #43, Bizarre Adventures #27, Phoenix: The Untold Story, & What If? #27. "Gathered by Charles Xavier, the X-Men have dedicated their wondrous abilities to protect mankind - even those who hate and fear them. Now, these incredible individuals embark on an adventure that will span the expanse of the cosmos. One of their own, Jean Grey, has unwittingly attained power beyond conception - and been corrupted, absolutely. The X-Men must decide: Is the life of the woman they cherish worth the existence of an entire universe?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149139 *'X-Men by Chris Claremont & Jim Lee Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #244-269 & Annual #13, plus Classic X-Men #39. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785158227 *'X-Men by Chris Claremont & Jim Lee Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #273-280, plus X-Men #1-9, X-Factor #63-70 and Ghost Rider vol. 2 #26-27. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159053 *'X-Men: Bishop's Crossing' - Collects vol. 1 #281-293, plus X-Men #12-13. "When the Upstarts overthrow the Hellfire Club in a bloody coup, the X-Men are caught in the middle! But their battle is interrupted when hundreds of escaped convicts arrive from the future — pursued by the mutant policeman called Bishop! Raised since childhood on the legends of the X-Men, how will this hard-edged fish out of water react to meeting his idols face-to-face? And what deadly portent of doom does Bishop carry with him?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785153497 *'X-Men: Fatal Attractions' - Collects vol. 1 #298-305, 315 & Annual #17; plus X-Factor vol. 1 #87-92, X-Men Unlimited #1-2, X-Force vol. 1 #25, X-Men #25, Wolverine #75, & Excalibur #71. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785162453 *'Uncanny X-Men: Rise & Fall of the Shi'ar Empire' - Collects vol. 1 #475-486. "Vulcan is out for revenge and has his sights set on the Shi’ar Empire!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125159 *'Uncanny X-Men: Manifest Destiny' - Collects vol. 1 #500-503, plus X-Men Free Comic Book Day #1 & Manifest Destiny: Dazzler, Karma, Mercury/X-23, Colossus, Emma Frost, Graymalkin & Juggernaut. "With the mansion in Westchester destroyed, the X-Men are moving to San Francisco. But it’s not just a change in the zip code." - WorldCat - ISBN 078513817X *'Dark Avengers/Uncanny X-Men: Utopia' - Collects vol. 1 #513-514, plus Utopia, Exodus, Dark Avengers #7-8, Dark X-Men: The Beginning #1-3, X-Men: Legacy #226-227, and Dark X-Men: The Confession. "Norman Osborn declares martial law and sends the Dark Avengers in to quell the riots and take down the X-Men. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Norman Osborn already has his own team of Avengers, and now he has his own team of mutants." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142339 *'Fear Itself: Uncanny X-Men' - Collects vol. 1 #540-544. "The X-Men are used to being feared. When "Fear Itself" finally reaches the West Coast, they're going to become well acquainted with the emotion first hand. The unstoppable Juggernaut is marching step by step towards Utopia, and they have all the time in the world to realize how little they can do to stop him. as an offer by the Serpent's servant puts human and mutant at each others' throats, one X-Man makes a deal with a demon lord in an attempt to halt the Juggernaut's rampage - but can he back out at the fight's end? Prepare for the clash of two unstoppable forces! Then, after the hammer-blow of Fear Itself and the violence of "Schism," it can't go on. It's the end of the Uncanny X-Men. And who better to provide a stirring eulogy than ... Mister sinister? Join us for the end of the industry-shaping series with the return of the 19th century's finest morally dubious scientist." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157972 *'Uncanny X-Men by Kieron Gillen, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-4. "What is to become of Cyclops and the mutants who side with him after the big split? And what does it have to do with the resurrected Mr. Sinister?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159932 *'Uncanny X-Men by Kieron Gillen, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #5-10. "Cyclops and his X-Men investigate Tabula Rasa, a newly discovered area of the Marvel Universe where evolution has run rampant. The Immortal Man plans to show the X-Men just how out of date homo superior really are, but the evolutionary jungle’s secrets are revealed as a new ally helps the X-Men face their newfound foe — and Namor does the unthinkable to save the day! Then, it’s a prison break, X-Men-style — guest-starring the Avengers! And the X-Men battle the galactic genocidal foe known as Unit — but what’s behind Unit’s sinister interest in Hope?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159959 *'Uncanny X-Men by Kieron Gillen, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #11-14. "The X-Men return to New York City, but it's not a social call - the Marauders are back! Something from Northstar's past has resurfaced and is looking for revenge ... and when Northstar's boyfriend Kyle goes missing, will Northstar choose him or the team? Plus, Karma is losing control of her mind, and taking control of the other X-Men - but all that pales in comparison to how this story ends." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159975 *'Uncanny X-Men by Kieron Gillen, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 2 #15-20. "The X-Men make their stand against the forces of Sinister in the culmination of everything the mad geneticist has planned. Then, as the Phoenix makes its fiery return, Cyclops and Emma gain supreme power — and it threatens to tear them apart." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165290 *'Uncanny X-Men, vol. 1: Revolution' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. "In the wake of the Phoenix event, exactly what are Cyclops and his team of outlaw X-Men — visionary revolutionaries or dangerous terrorists? Whatever the truth, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Magneto, and Magik are gathering new mutants and redefining the name Uncanny X-Men. But they face harsh challenges: once again, robotic Sentinels hunt the team and the mutants they protect...but who’s doing the hunting? And there’s a mole on Cyclops’ team — but who is it? A weakened Magneto must prove that he’s still the master of magnetism, as Magik wonders why she is the only Phoenix Five member to emerge unscathed! Plus: learn what it’s like to be a student at Cyclops’ new school!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078516846X - (forthcoming, July 2013) Digests *'Backpack Marvels: X-Men, vol. 1: Dark Phoenix Returns' - Collects vol. 1 #161-166 (in B&W). "Mutants… freaks… outcasts… gathered together by telepath Professor Charles Xavier, the X-Men are sworn to protect a world that fears and hates them. Now the X-Men face their darkest hour as they witness the resurrection of the one being they hoped would never return—the Dark Phoenix. Drained in both body and spirit, the X-Men valiantly struggle to defeat this maniacal cosmic entity that was once one of their beloved teammates. And just in case that wasn't enough, Mystique and her Brotherhood of Evil Mutants are closing in for the kill. Hearts are broken. Team members injured. The world is saved. It's business as usual for... the Uncanny X-Men." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785107649 *'Backpack Marvels: X-Men, vol. 2: Target: Angel' - Collects vol. 1 #167-173 (in B&W). "Mutants. Children of evolution. Gathered together by telepath Professor Charles Xavier, the X-Men are sworn to protect a world that fears and hates them. Now one of their number—the winged mutant known as Angel—is missing! Weakened by their battle with the drooling alien Brood, his comrades must descend to the darkest nether reaches of the city. Here, they encounter a mysterious underground race known as the Morlocks. Battling a menace they cannot defeat, it appears that these dank catacombs may well become the final resting place of the Uncanny X-Men." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785107630 Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Uncanny X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-24 (in B&W). "This volume collects such landmark stories as The Origin Of Professor X, And None Shall Survive, The Triumph Of Magneto! and Lo! Now Shall Appear The Mimic! Featuring (in many cases for the first time) Magneto, Count Nefaria, The Blob, The Vanisher, Juggernaut, Unus The Untouchable, Ka-Zar, the Sentinels, the Avengers and the Children Of The Atom themselves! Be here as Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, The Beast and Marvel Girl blast open a new chapter of Marvel action and usher in a new generation of x-citement." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785109919 *'Essential Classic X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #25-54 (in B&W). "Enemies both infamous and obscure abound in another archive of the X-Men's early adventures! Mainstay malefactors like Magneto and the Juggernaut are joined by the thunderous threat of Factor Three! Plus: the first appearances of Banshee and Polaris! Mimic vs. the Super-Adaptoid! Subterranean civil war! The X-Men's first individualistic uniforms! The return of a Golden Age great...and the death of Professor X!? Guest-starring Spider-Man, Doctor Strange and the Avengers! Featuring Ogre of Thunderbolts fame!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121161 *'Essential Classic X-Men, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #54-66, plus Amazing Adventures #11-17, Marvel Team-Up #4, & Incredible Hulk #150 & 161 (in B&W). "The introduction of mutant mainstay Havok, the vampiric villain Sauron, the Mutates, and X-Man-to-be Sunfire! Not to mention, the Living Pharaoh, a classic team-up with Ka-Zar in the Savage Land, as well as the return of Magneto and Professor X! Plus: Hank P. McCoy tries a stint as mad scientist and ends up creating — and being — his own monster! And while the Beast gets furried and hurried, his former teammates are fighting the likes of Morbius and the Hulk! Guest-starring Spider-Man and Iron Man." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130608 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #94-119 & Giant Size X-Men #1 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785102566 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #120-144 & Annuals #3-4 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785102981 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #145-161 & Annuals #3-5 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785106618 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #162-179 & Annual #6 (in B&W). "The return of the Dark Phoenix! The rise of the Morlocks! The marriage of Scott Summers and Madelyne! The Japanese adventure of Rogue and Wolverine!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785107754 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #180-198 & Annuals #7-8 (in B&W). "The X-Men face off with some of their greatest foes in the latest edition from Marvel's popular ESSENTIAL line. In this volume, the X-Men go up against the Juggernaut, Doctor Doom and the Hellfire Club's newest recruits, the Hellions -- and team up with the Avengers, Spider-Man and Power Pack. Featuring the first appearances of Forge and Nimrod, and a chapter from the legendary SECRET WARS II crossover." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785113665 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #199-213 & Annual #9, plus New Mutants Special Edition #1, X-Factor #9-11, New Mutants #46, Thor #373-374, Power Pack #27 (in B&W). ""Mutant" means "change," and there was plenty of that when the Uncanny X-Men counted down to the Marvel Mutant Massacre beginning with the trial of Magneto! Rachel Summers became Phoenix and the Brotherhood became Freedom Force! Lady Deathstrike became a cyborg, Moonstar a Valkyrie, Colossus a killer, and Psylocke an X-Man! And Sabretooth first set his clawed foot into the X-Universe alongside his fellow Marauders! Guest-starring the original X-Factor, Power Pack and Thor! Gods, Morlocks, talking frogs and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511727X *'Essential X-Men, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #214-228 & Annual #10-11, plus Fantastic Four vs. the X-Men 1-4 (in B&W). 'Mutant' means 'change,' and there was plenty of that when the Uncanny X-Men counted down to the Marvel Mutant Massacre beginning with the trial of Magneto! Rachel Summers became Phoenix and the Brotherhood became Freedom Force! Lady Deathstrike became a cyborg, Moonstar a Valkyrie, Colossus a killer, and Psylocke an X-Man! And Sabretooth first set his clawed foot into the X-Universe alongside his fellow Marauders! Guest-starring the original X-Factor, Power Pack and Thor! Gods, Morlocks, talking frogs and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120556 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 8' - Collects vol. 1 #229-243 & Annual #12 plus X-Factor vol. 1 #36-39 (In B&W). "The X-Men are dead to the world, and evildoers a-plenty are willing to make the hoax a reality! See the debuts of characters and concepts that sculpted the struggles and souls of the mightiest mutants for years to come – including the Reavers, Genosha and the Conover Crusade! The Brood barge in and the Marauders mix it up, topped off with a dose of demons who whip up an awe-inspiring Inferno! Guest-starring Magik and the Goblin Queen!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127631 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 9' - Collects vol. 1 #244-264 & Annual #13 (In B&W). "Storm gets younger, Polaris gets stronger, Jean Grey gets tentacles, and Psylocke gets a makeover from the Mandarin as the X-Men's eighties-era adventures continue! Waves of super-villainy strike the Savage Land, Muir Isle and the Morlock Tunnels! Heroes are dying and NOT coming back, but the X-Men have been scattered across the Earth! While Marveldom's mightiest mutants try to get it together, only Wolverine remains at HQ — but it's not exactly by choice, since he's been crucified by the Reavers! Can his new sidekick Jubilee help him overcome this ordeal? Plus: Sentinel against Sentinel, invading aliens and a surprise showdown with the Serpent Society." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130799 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 10' - Collects vol. 1 #265-272 & Annual #14, plus New Mutants vol. 1 #95-97, & X-Factor #60-62. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163247 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 11' - Collects vol. 1 #273-280 & Annual #15, plus X-Men vol. 1 #1-3, & X-Factor #69-70. - WorldCat - ISBN 078516684X *'Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #32-42. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785150722 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #94-100 plus Giant Size X-Men #1. "" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137025 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #101-110. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137041 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #111-121. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145702 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #122-131 & Annual #3. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785158693 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #132-140 & Annual #4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785158723 *'X-Men Visionaries: Neal Adams' - Collects vol. 1 #56-63, 65. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785101985 *'X-Men: The Dark Phoenix Saga' - Collects vol. 1 #129-137. "Gathered together by Professor Charles Xavier to protect a world that fears and hates them, the X-Men had fought many battles, been on adventures that spanned galaxies, grappled enemies of limitless might, but none of this could prepare them for the most shocking struggle they would ever face. One of their own members, Jean Grey, has gained power beyond all comprehension, and that power has corrupted her absolutely! Now they must decide if the life of the woman they cherish is worth the existence of the entire universe." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122133 *'X-Men: Days of Future Past' - Collects vol. 1 #138-143, Annual #3. "Re-live the legendary first journey into the dystopian future of 2013 — where Sentinels stalk the Earth, and the X-Men are humanity's only hope...until they die! Also featuring the first appearance of Alpha Flight, the return of the Wendigo, the history of the X-Men from Cyclops himself…and a demon for Christmas!?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115609 *'X-Men: From The Ashes' - Collects vol. 1 #168-176. "Can the Phoenix rise—again? Mutants are all around us. Some are good, others unspeakably evil. But they are all gifted—gifted with a unique X-Factor in their genetic make-up that makes them living weapons, manifesting itself through wondrous powers. And, even within this special community, there is a group that has distinguised itself... the uncanny X-Men... who have honed their awesome abilities and pledged them in the service of mankind! One of their number—Jean Grey—has unwittingly attained power beyond conception. As Phoenix, her merest shrug could incinerate a world and as Phoenix she died. But now a woman, Madelyne Pryor, appears who could be Jean Grey's twin. Can she be the Phoenix reborn? The key to Madelyne Pryor's identity will either unlock the mutants' buried hearts or destroy them—utterly." - WorldCat - ISBN 0871356155 *'X-Men Visionaries: Jim Lee' - Collects vol. 1 #248, 256-258, 268-269, 273-277. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785109218 *'X-Men: Crossroads' - Collects vol. 1 #273-277. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785106626 *'The Coming of Bishop' - Collects vol. 1 #282-288. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785100997 *'X-Men Visionaries: Joe Madureira' - Collectsvol. 1 #325-326, 329-330, 341-343. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785107487 *'X-Men: The Shattering' - Collects vol. 1 #372-375, plus X-Men #92-95, Astonishing X-Men #1-3, and X-Men 1999. "The X-Men have stayed together in the face of countless threats, but what happens when the team's leader simply disbands it? Marvel's mightiest mutant mind snaps the team into pieces — but an unholy alliance of ancient and alien evils isn't calling it quits, so neither will the X-Men! Plus: Colossus and Marrow face a shared friend and foe, Rogue discovers the Destiny Journals, and Wolverine stares Death in the face — but which is which?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137335 - (forthcoming, July 2009) *'Uncanny X-Men: Poptopia' - Collects vol. 1 #394-399. "There's mutant hysteria on the streets as pop diva Sugar Kane is tearing up the charts and rumored to be dating… a MUTANT! You heard it here first, dear reader, the queen of pop is shacking up with a gene freak! And now, there're rumors of a mutant civilization lurking beneath our very feet, hunting our children and ravishing decent society! Is this a world we would want our children living in?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108017 *'Uncanny X-Men, vol. 1: Hope' - Collects vol. 1 #410-415. "The world has changed. The future is now. A new breed of man has emerged: Homo superior, individuals gifted with strange and fantastic abilities simply by virtue of their genetic makeup. Many of these mutants believe they should rule, and that open conflict with the human majority is inevitable. Hated and feared by those they've sworn to protect, the X-Men seek to bridge the gap between man and mutant. Though they are often forced by circumstance to stand in defense of a world on the brink of genetic war, their mentor's message is one of peaceful coexistence ... and hope for a better tomorrow. In the face of every crisis, it's this chance for a normal life that has kept the X-Men together as a family. But now, divisive forces threaten to destroy the very core of the team. Will anger, ego, tension and jealousy cause the X-Men to lose sight of Charles Xavier's dream of mutant-human harmony?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110607 *'Uncanny X-Men, vol. 2: Dominant Species' - Collects vol. 1 #416-420. "The X-Men, a group of heroes with strange mutant powers, are forever sworn to protect a world that hates and fears them. They have been called together by their mentor, Professor Charles Xavier, to fight the never-ending battle of promoting unity between humans and mutantkind. Their headquarters, the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning in upstate New York, was once Professor Xavier's family estate, but is now a school organized to teach mutants of all ages how to use their powers responsibly. As the X-Men adjust to an influx of students—and the recent arrival of Professor X's stepbrother the Juggernaut, until recently one of the X-Men's sworn enemies—a squad of X-Men has been called off-campus to assist in a murder investigation. The only witness claims the killers were werewolves. Left at the scene of the crime is the slogan: Homo superior is rising. Tracking the "werewolves" to a subsidiary of Archangel's Worthington Enterprises, the X-Men come face-to-face with the head of Lobo Technologies, the enigmatic Maximus Lobo, who believes mutantkind to be the inheritors of the earth. Can the X-Men stay his plans for Homo sapien genocide?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111328 *'Uncanny X-Men, vol. 3: Holy War' - Collects vol. 1 #421-427. "In the wake of the team's victory over the Dominant Species, Archangel must deal with his newly developed secondary mutation: Juggernaut finds himself a hero for the first time; Havok emerges from a coma as his girlfriend, Polaris, returns to the mansion, her demeanor having changed considerably; Nightcrawler has removed himself from the position of priest within the Catholic Church; and Husk has fallen for her knight in shining armor, Archangel. With the X-Men in emotional disarray, the return of the Canadian super-team Alpha Flight causes a huge stir... but do they return as friends or foes? And the hunt for the mysterious religious sect known as the Church of Humanity concludes, but what secrets do they have in store for one of the X-Men? Plus: a wedding between two of the team's longtime members." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111336 *'Uncanny X-Men, vol. 4: The Draco' - Collects vol. 1 #428-434. "Who is Nightcrawler? Former X-Men team leader and current resident teleporter Kurt Wagner, otherwise known as Nightcrawler, h as never had it easy. With his blue-furred body, fangs and tail, Kurt's demonic appearance has continually made him the victim of persecution. Now, the X-Men gather together to embark on an adventure that will reveal the secrets of the true origins and real family history of Nightcrawler - in a story guest-starring the shapeshifting mutant terrorist Mystique. Plus: Polaris' mental state continues to deteriorate, and the Juggernaut sets off on a solo adventure in Canada." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111344 *'Uncanny X-Men, vol. 5: She Lies with Angels' - "In this special tribute to William Shakespeare's most beloved work, Romeo & Juliet, popular X-Men artist Salvador Larroca illustrates a poignant but riveting tale about a young human and a young mutant falling in love, and what terrible consequences it will have not only for them, but for their family and friends." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111964 *'Uncanny X-Men, vol. 6: Bright New Mourning' - Collects vol. 1 #435-436, 442-443, plus New X-Men #155-156. "n a world full of fear and hatred, all too often the unfortunate result is violence. Finally facing their own recent past, the X-Men come to terms with the widespread devastation of Magneto's genocidal attack on New York City — and prepare to embark on an all-new, all-different era of excitement! Plus: When the Juggernaut tries to defend his young friend, Sammy, from an abusive father, it’s the X-Man who is arrested and put on trial. Now, the former criminal must convince the world that he has truly reformed." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114068 *'Uncanny X-Men - The New Age, vol. 1: The End of History' - Collects vol. 1 #444-449. "With the team split in two, the Uncanny X-Men must face the unbridled force of the Fury on two sides of the globe! Will the villain's 'divide-and-conquer' plan prove to be the X-Men’s ultimate undoing?]" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115358 *'Uncanny X-Men - The New Age, vol. 2: The Cruelest Cut' - Collects vol. 1 #450-454. "Wolverine’s 30th Anniversary Celebration starts off with a bang as the X-Men investigate a series of mysterious murders in New York City. All the victims seem to have been cut to pieces by blades… Adamantium blades! But if Wolverine didn’t murder these people, then who did?! Plus: While on assignment to track down missing teammate Sage, the X-Men discover more than they bargained for: the birth of a newer and deadlier Hellfire Club!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116451 *'Uncanny X-Men - The New Age, vol. 3: On Ice' - Collects #455-461. vol. 1 "High adventure in the Savage Land! The X-Men discover a wondrous and advanced new civilization when they return to the isolated, Antarctic jungle - but it's none-too-friendly toward humans...or mutants! And could the X-Men have unintentionally helped them take their first steps toward world domination? Plus: The team gains a highly unexpected new member!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116494 *'House of M: Uncanny X-Men' - Collects vol. 1 #462-465. "The return of Captain Britain. Brian Braddock is relase from his duties as protector of the Omniverse to deal with a threat of even greater proportions -- as if that was even possible. Meanwhile, Psylocke and Rachel find themselves trapped in a situation with no way out." - WorldCat - ISBN 078511663X *'Uncanny X-Men - The New Age, vol. 4: End of Greys' - Collects vol. 1 #466-471. "In the wake of House of M, Marvel Girl's emotions are heating up! Faced with a future she thought was destroyed, Rachel Grey will find out just what she's really made of when her entire family is placed on the intergalactic wanted list! Now, the X-Men are the only thing that stands between the Greys and their extraterrestrial executioners!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116648 *'Uncanny X-Men - The New Age, vol. 5: First Foursaken' - Collects vol. 1 #472-474 & Annual #1. "Here it comes! Find out why and how Psylocke came back to life. Find out what Jamie Braddock is up to and why he's been popping up from place to place in the past year. Everything has been building to this." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123237 *'Uncanny X-Men: Rise & Fall of the Shi'ar Empire' - Collects vol. 1 #475-486. "Vulcan is out for revenge and has his sights set on the Shi’ar Empire!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118004 - (forthcoming, January 2008) *'Uncanny X-Men: Extremists' - Collects vol. 1 #487-491. "The X-Men are back from space! Well, half of them, anyway. The team is shattered, broken and separated. The group that has returned to Earth is finding it much worse than how they left it — especially underground. Attacks in the Morlock Tunnels immediately grab the X-Men's attention. What do these attacks have to do with the future of the mutant race? Maybe special guest-star Storm can get to the bottom of all this." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119825 *'Uncanny X-Men: Divided We Stand' - Collects vol. 1 #495-499. "Reeling from the events of "Messiah CompleX", the surviving mutants reassess Xavier's dream amidst the rubble of the mansion. Betrayed by one of their own, and mourning the loss of former allies, is peaceful coexistence still an option? The only thing that's certain is an uncertain future for mutantkind. Is anyone safe in a world without X-Men?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119833 *'Uncanny X-Men: Manifest Destiny' - Collects vol. 1 #500-503, plus X-Men Free Comic Book Day #1 & Manifest Destiny: Dazzler, Karma, Mercury/X-23, Colossus, Emma Frost, Graymalkin & Juggernaut. "Go west, young mutants! Following the events of 'Messiah CompleX,' the X-Men are heading west, founding a new home for themselves, and all mutants, in a place known for its tolerance: San Francisco, California. Shortly after their arrival, however, the X-Men finds themselves tangling with Magneto and fighting down the robotic, mutant-killing Sentinels. And as if that wasn’t enough, Pixie, one of the youngest members of the team, learns just how dangerous bigotry is when she’s confronted by the all-new Hellfire Cult." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124519 *'Uncanny X-Men: Lovelorn' - Collects vol. 1 #504-507 & Annual #2. "In the depths of his heartache over Kitty Pryde, Colossus goes looking for something—anything—to stop his pain... and finds a nightmare from the Old Country running rampant in the States. What's their connection? Elsewhere, Angel and the Beast begin a worldwide quest gathering some of the most unique minds on Earth and run across a hero long thought dormant. Emma checks in to a hotel you have to see to believe while poor Scott sits idly by... oh, and then footage showing the Alaskan Massacre that kicked off "Messiah Complex" is released to the media. Just another day in the life of the all new, all different X-Men! Plus, learn the secret history of Emma Frost." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129995 *'Uncanny X-Men: Sisterhood' - Collects vol. 1 #508-512. "The X-Men get up to the delicate art of living as the Sisterhood plan their imminent demise. The Science Team gets to work, trying very hard not to kill one another first. Simon Trask gains traction in the California state legislature, muscling Proposition X to an emergency ballot vote. If it passes, mutants past and present, powered and otherwise, won't be allowed to breed...all this and a friend returns as a foe and ready for murder." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141057 *'Uncanny X-Men: Quarantine' - Collects vol. 1 #530-534. "The Sublime are back, and they've unleashed a contagion on Utopia. To what end? Why now? And what's next? Who's left in San Francisco to deal with the Collective Man? Meanwhile, Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw reminisce over old times - via the strong language of pugilism!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785152253 *'Uncanny X-Men: Breaking Point' - Collects vol. 1 #534.1 & #535-539. "When the X-Men left the militaristic alien Breakworld, its political structure was reduced to ashes. It didn't stay that way forever. Now, a warship is crossing the gulf of space, with a mission that will strike the lives of star-crossed lovers Colossus and Kitty Pryde - with all the force of a meteor. Join them as they discover what the vessel means for them, mutantkind and the rest of the planet." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785152261 *'Fear Itself: Uncanny X-Men' - Collects vol. 1 #540-544. - WorldCat - ISBN 078515227X *'Uncanny X-Men by Kieron Gillen, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159940 *'Uncanny X-Men by Kieron Gillen, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #5-10. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159967 *'Uncanny X-Men by Kieron Gillen, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #11-14. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159983 *'Uncanny X-Men by Kieron Gillen, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 2 #15-20. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165304 - (forthcoming, May 2013) *'Uncanny X-Men: The Complete Collection by Matt Fraction, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #500-511 & Annual #2. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165932 *'Uncanny X-Men: The Complete Collection by Matt Fraction, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 ???. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165940 *'Uncanny X-Men: The Complete Collection by Matt Fraction, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 520-522, 526-534 & Uncanny X-Men: The Heroic Age #1 - WorldCat - ISBN 0785184503 - (forthcoming, June 2013) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-544, 1963-2011 (As X-Men for #1-142.) * Volume 2: #1-20, 2012 * Volume 3: #1- , 2013-present Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Uncanny X-Men #5: 24 Apr 2013 :Uncanny X-Men #6: 22 May 2013 :Uncanny X-Men #7: 26 Jun 2013 :Uncanny X-Men #8: 10 Jul 2013 :Uncanny X-Men #9: 24 Jul 2013 News & Features * 09 Nov 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/uncanny-x-men-bendis-bachalo.html Yup, Uncanny X-Men by Bendis & Bachalo is Coming!] * 03 Apr 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37959 X-Position: Kieron Gillen Guides Uncanny Into AvX] * 28 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37227 Gillen Preps Uncanny X-Men for Earth's Mightiest Battle] * 10 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/uncanny-x-men-kieron-gillen-120210.html Kieron Gillen: 'My Entire X-Men Run Has Built Towards AvX] * 22 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35580 Kieron Gillen Has Sinister Plans for Uncanny X-Men] * 11 Oct 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34858 X-Position: Kieron Gillen on Uncanny X-Men, "Regenesis" & More] * 10 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/uncanny-x-men-kieron-gillen-111010.html Kieron Gillen on Uncanny X-Men Comings and Goings] * 17 Jun 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/uncanny-x-men-relaunch-gillen-interview-110617.html Gillen: New Uncanny Cast Most Powerful X-Team of All Time] * 16 Jun 2011 - "X-Men: Regenesis Launches 2 New Split Teams/Titles This Fall * 18 Jan 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=30381 Gillen Prepares His Uncanny Solo] * 23 Sep 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/uncanny-x-men-gillen-fraction-100923.html Fraction and Gillen on Their Uncanny X-Men Team-Up] * 05 Apr 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=25569 Whilce Portacio's Uncanny New Assignment] * 24 Nov 2009 - X-Position: Matt Fraction * 03 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091103-Word-Balloon-Fraction.html Word Balloon: Matt Fraction: Iron Man, "Nation X"] (audio) * 24 Jul 2009 - SDCC 09 - Marvel's X-Men Panel * 30 Jun 2009 - X-Position: Matt Fraction * 26 Jun 2009 - Evolution Revolution Part 1 * 08 May 2009 - Iron Patriotism: Venom * 01 May 2009 - Iron Patriotism: Norman Osborn * 16 Apr 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20846 Matt Fraction Talks Uncanny X-Men] * 03 Mar 2009 - An Uncanny Update with Matt Fraction * 02 Mar 2009 - WC: X-Men * 01 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090301-wondercon09-xmen-avengers.html WonderCon '09 - Fraction Talks Uncanny X-Men / Dark Avengers] * 24 Feb 2009 - X-Position: Matt Fraction * 11 Feb 2009 - Matt Fraction's Universe: Iron Man, X-Men and Wolverine (video) * 21 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19628 The Osborn Supremacy: Uncanny X-Men] * 23 Dec 2008 - Matt Fraction: Explaining Emma * 17 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19206 Terry Dodson Talks Uncanny X-Men] * 03 Sep 2008 - X-Position: Matt Fraction * 23 Aug 2008 - Fan Expo: X-Men's Destiny Panel * 13 Aug 2008 - The Uncanny Matt Fraction * 24 Jul 2008 - SDCC '08 - Marvel's X-Men Panel * 23 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080723-RetroX03.html Retro X: Remembering Uncanny X-Men #400] * 22 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080722-RetroX300.html Retro X: Remembering Uncanny X-Men #300] * 21 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080721-RetroX02.html Retro X: Remembering Uncanny X-Men #200] * 18 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080718-RetroX01.html Retro X: Remembering Uncanny X-Men #100] * 03 Jul 2008 - Word Balloon: Brubaker & Fraction - X-Men and Loads More (audio) * 02 Jul 2008 - WWC Floorbuzz: X-Men Artist Mike Choi * 23 Jun 2008 - HeroesCon 2008: "X-Men: Manifest Destiny" * 20 Jun 2008 - Word Balloon: Ed Brubaker & Matt Fraction - X-Men and More (audio) * 16 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13388 WWLA: Dodson Signs Marvel Exclusive, Joins Uncanny X-Men] * 16 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=150251 Brubaker and Fraction Talk About Uncanny Days to Come] * 15 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13375 WWLA: Fraction on Marvel Exclusive & Uncanny X-Men] * 15 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=150180 Terry Dodson: Exclusive & On Uncanny] * 29 Jan 2008 - Behind the Page: Ed Brubaker, II * 02 Jan 2008 - X-POSITION: Week Thirty-Two * 06 Nov 2007 - X-POSITION Week 24: Ed Brubaker * 08 Jun 2007 - Ed Brubaker on "The Rise and Fall of the Shi'ar Empire": Conclusion * 14 Feb 2007 - Uncanny in Space Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Men *wikipedia:Uncanny X-Men Category:Super-Hero